Light of Halkeginia
by Professor JonCel
Summary: Pushed too far, Louise committed suicide. Only to be reawakened by a floating metal diamond shape thing called Ghost. "Eyes up, Guardian. We need to run." "Huh?"


**Title:** Light of Halkeginia

 **Crossover** : Familiar of Zero x Destiny

 **Summary** :

Pushed too far, Louise committed suicide. Only to be reawakened by a floating metal diamond shape thing. "Wake up, Guardian. We need to run." "Huh?"

 **Author's Notes** :

 **Note 1** : This is my very first Crossover Fanfic.

 **Note 2** : This is just an idea that popped into my head while reading stuff. Only typing this to get it out of the way.

 **Note 3** : The characters of this story will be OOC – Out of Character. More specifically for the main character, Louise.

I kind of want to make an OC instead but then again, I don't want him/her to be Louise's slave when they got summoned by her during the summoning ritual.

To describe Louise circumstances, she is kind of 'docile' in this story. ('Amnesia')

 **Important Side Note:** I know that some people **WILL** start pointing out that this isn't Louise anymore and that I should just stop writing this at once. Well, once you do read the story, you will see that; it is like I made an OC only to put Louise's name and background story on the said OC.

 **WARNING!**

This story is filled with characters that has different personalities from the original. Some of the Lore will be broken and different. If you are uncomfortable with this, **PLEASE** refrain from reading.

 **You**. **Have**. **Been**. **Warned**.

 **Another thing to Note** : I typed this story to get it out of my head. The storyline WILL follow the game – Destiny and how I played it. Expect some noob quality gameplay, noob moments like falling off a cliff, falling asleep while playing and many other stuff that would make people want to pull their hair out of frustration.

Overall, have fun… I think… maybe? I don't know really anymore…

 **Set on Rated T.** (Violent Stuff will be at a later date, I think.)

 **EDIT** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own (Destiny or Familiar of Zero), they belong to their rightful Creators.

* * *

 **Chapter Zero (Prologue)** : "Void = Giant Explosion"

 **Location** : Rings of Saturn, Sol System

"Explosion!"

A voice rang through the dark, cold and unforgiving blackness of space. Soon after, a titanic explosion erupted, illuminating everything in but a single moment. It took no less than a minute for the massive explosion to subside but the extent of it is recorded not just through data, memory but also in space itself.

The massive explosion was so big it was roughly the size of Earth's moon, Luna. Its shape was a perfect sphere. Its colour – pure white with hints of light pink running through it. Its power… it simply eradicates everything and anything in its path.

Not far from the explosion, great many ships assembled. Some differ in sizes. Some differ in colour, either for their own identification or to represent their own respective factions. But all – are struck silent. People; Humans, Exos, Awoken and their Fallen allies, all stood silent within their ships.

They could not utter a word. They could not tear their eyes from the spectacle in front of them. They could only watch silently as the disaster that threatened to kill them all was stopped. Stopped… by a single Guardian. A selfless sacrifice to protect them all. A noble deed and a sad goodbye…

All stood stupefied... all except one…

"Hive Dreadnought confirmed destroyed. Supernova ceased. Scanning space… Cabal ships detected. Analysing… all Cabal ships has sustained heavy damage and are powered down. They're sitting ducks out there."

The owner's voice came from a black coloured Ghost. A machine of ancient origin and one of many others created by a God, the Traveler. Its shape is akin to a diamond with all of its '8' edges detachable, shaped as triangles, and in the middle of it is a metal ball with an 'eye' in it.

The Ghost is equipped with the Dread Explorer Ghost Shell. It was gifted to his Guardian as a reward for stopping the Cabal from destroying the Hive Dreadnaught and saving the Sol System from destruction, the first time. The Ghost's eye flickered from one screen to another double checking data after data before compiling it into files to be reviewed at a later date. It didn't even bat an eye as people around him looked at him weirdly.

"This is Cadye-6 of the Vanguard speaking. Those butchers, the Cabal had just tried to kill everyone on this system. They failed. But it has come at cost. We lost a Guardian. A hero the city has come to recognise as our hope in this dark times. Someone who we have come to respect not just because of her strength but because of deeds."

"The City has spoken. Destroy them. Make them pay for snuffing out the Light we have come to reach out to. The Light that we have yearned for in this time of need."

The voices of Cayde-6 and the Speaker came through the fleet wide communications. Their voices filled with eerie calmness. But the words spoken are filled with burning anger. Not hate, just pure anger, to the Cabal, to the Hive and… to themselves. For being powerless, for being unable to stop another Light from being snuffed out by the Darkness. For another sacrifice.

* * *

People come and go as time pass by. Guardians re-awakens after their Ghost found them. They fight, live and die for the City. For the people. For the Traveler and the Light.

Guardians tended to live long. They can revive when they get killed. And they experience 'life'. They are moulded as they continue to live through the centuries. They meet people who understood them. Yet, sometimes those same people were lost to them.

Ghosts are the same. They have lived longer than anyone. They have seen more. They have experience more. That is why their Guardians are so valued by their Ghost. For the Ghost have literary lived to search for their Guardian and live with them, fight with them and die with them.

* * *

 **Location** : Rings of Saturn, Sol System

 **Time** : After detonation of Hive Dreadnaught

The space battle has begun anew. The Cabal could not put up a defence against the raging tide of angry Guardians. Like angry bees, the star fighters of the combined fleets of the Reef and the Last City zoomed in to delivered deadly armaments towards the unpowered ships of the Cabal, creating massive hull breaches, destroying weapon emplacements and damaging massive sectors of the said ships.

Transport ships and several fire teams of Guardians from many different Factions didn't miss the chance to grab some of the ships for their own use or for the equipment it has. The Vanguard could care less for what the City Factions are doing as long as they are destroying the Cabal fleet.

The Reef's fleet, led by Petra Venl and Variks the Loval, dart forward engaging the left flank of the Cabal. They are picking off ships that are too damaged and sending teams to capture the convertible ones. But both Petra and Variks have personal vendetta against the Cabal for killing the Guardian they have come to respect. Behind them, by a throne hidden in the shadows, two figures watched, silently but with eyes with burning anger.

The Future War Cult led the charge against the Cabal's centre area. They blasted their way through the enemy fleet, trying to get to the Cabal flagship. New Monarchy followed closely behind but mainly just from long range and capture teams. Dead Orbit chose not to engage the centre and went for the right flank, while leaving the majority of the fleet to guard the way to Earth. The Vanguard are busy coordinating everyone on the fleet even if the Factions are doing their own thing, luckily Dead Orbit didn't send too much ships to leave a hole in the defence line.

* * *

"Another Cabal ship has been destroyed. 3 more has been subjugated, while 2 are putting up quite the heavy resistance." Cayde-6, an Exo Guardian, Hunter Class; spoke with hidden glee at the destruction of the Cabal fleet.

"Send reinforcements to those people. We need those ships for more intel on the Cabal." Commander Zavala, an Awoken Guardian, Titan Class; commanded.

"Aye, aye!" Cadye-6 replied issuing the support command.

"…" Ikora Rey, a Human Guardian, Warlock Class; said nothing as she continued to look at the view screen. Her mind going over the death of one of her most promising student and Guardian of the Vanguard. No one talked about the subject. They knew that is they did, bad things will happen.

The battle continued on for many more hours…

* * *

 **Location** : The Last City, the Tower, Earth

 **Time** : After the Battle of Sol's Peril

People are gathered once more. They listened intently to the Speaker's speech. Taking in the wisdom from his words. And they will always remember.

Not far from the plaza and the gathered people, the black coloured Ghost, nicknamed 'Zero' by the Guardian; Floated around, watching and silently going over the event of the past few days. Absently, he left the plaza and went towards the hanger. There, he met the Stranger once more. An unknown Exo, not a Guardian, but an ally and acquaintance to Zero and his Guardian.

"…" the Stranger said nothing as she looked at the Ghost before turning towards the Traveler.

"…You're here." the Ghost started as he too, gazed up to the Traveler.

"You and your Guardian have done well to protect the people." The Stranger stated but her voice seemed, empty.

"All ends are beginnings. I still have much to do. My Guardian and I knew this would happen one day. That is why I will complete the mission she has begun." The Ghost answered with confidence, surprising the Stranger.

"…I knew there was more to you two." The Stranger eyed the Ghost suspiciously. The Ghost laughed lowly, before shaking himself.

"There are plenty of things about us that no one knew about. Those stories are for another time. I just hope I still have 'Time'." The Ghost rhetorically answered. Leaving an air of mystery just like the Stranger does.

* * *

 **Location** : the Last City, the Tower, Earth

 **Time** : Some Time Later…

The Ghost, Zero, looked on as new Guardians wandered around the Tower. Many are looking for bounties, some looking to decrypt their engrams, others lounging about waiting for their fire teams to be ready for a mission.

The Ghost's mind wondered down the memory lane. Remembering the time he spent with his Guardian…

And their first meeting…

* * *

 **Author's Notes 2** : Questions and Answers!

Key to understand: 'Questions and Answers!'

 **Name** : Person asking the Question.

 **Q(number)** : Question and Number

 **A(number)** : Answer and Number

* * *

Currently None.

Thank you for Reading.

Hope you Enjoyed.


End file.
